


Good Boy,Disgusting Boy.

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dildos, Fingering, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, he's underage but he's masturbating so? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sora has been having trouble getting himself off lately, so he turns to some new methods to help





	

**Author's Note:**

> i made a twitter @kasaiisann for my nsfw thoughts~ follow if you want to

He hadn’t ever done something like this before. Sure he would please himself on occasion but nothing like what he had planned for today. The boy quickly shook his head as if 

trying to dispel his worry. His eye quickly scanned over his laptop screen, he had triple checked that his door was locked and lights were off just in case. Sora bit his lip 

nervously reading the well written page the illuminated his screen, it didn’t seem like it would be too hard. He read the page a few times for clarity before taking a deep breath.

He shakily gripped two of the items he had bought earlier that week. Sora reached into the long yellow box and took out the colourful dildo. Sora quickly slipped his sweatpants

off, placing his laptop on his desk and taking a seat on back on his bed. The blonde boy palmed himself through his boxers, letting out a shaky breath his slipped those off as well.

He gripped his cock and started a slow stroke back and forth from base to tip, giving himself a gentle squeeze at the tip and watching his precum build. Sora shut his eyes, 

trying  to imagine someone else doing this to him. He didn’t dare try to think about anyone he actually knew, he was nowhere near ready for that kind of shame. He imagined 

his  imaginary partner watching him as he gripped his own cock. Sora flipped open the lid of the lube he had also bought and coated his fingers. He tentatively pushed a finger

inside  himself, Sora let out a shaky moan. He felt really good but his current position was really straining his hands .

 

He was on his knees, one hand on his dick and another with his own fingers pushing inside of him. Sora added another finger and shuddered once his brushed against a certain 

spot. He pressed his face into his pillow, his cheeks were unbelievably pink. He bit his lip trying to suppress his groans of pleasure. He stretched himself as much as he could in

his current position,  with a muffled guttural slow moan Sora pumped himself harshly and reached a hand around to insert now three fingers into his hole, stretching and 

fucking himself on his fingers. The small boy removed his fingers and entered the thick dildo, tears stinging his eyes from the stretch. Giving himself a moment to adjust 

started the thrust slowly.

 

Sora shuddered from the pleasure, he couldn’t believe how good this felt. The boy started to thrust faster using his pillow to muffle his loud moans. He had really overestimated

how great this would feel. He didn’t even need a fantasy to get off from this. Sora knew he was totally addicted to this feeling as he pounded into himself. He reached his hand 

to stroke his straining cock, Sora flipped himself onto his back as his knees were getting tired from his current position. His eyes widen at the feeling of the dildo hitting him 

even deeper. The first year bit his lip, he didn’t want to make too much noise and alert his family. He panted as he fucked himself through his orgasm, cumming all over his 

own shirt. Sora pulled the dildo out of himself, flinching at the lewd noise it made. He stared at his cum stained shirt and dirtier sheets.  

 

“Sora is such a disgusting boy”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know to to write very well but i wanted sora smut so i wrote a masturbation fic instead i hope someone else who's better writes some more of my best boy submitting


End file.
